From the standpoint of environmental protection, it is a rather desirable practice that the used paper cups are squeezed with hand to cave in so as to reduce their volume before they are thrown into the garbage can. However, such a desirable practice as described above is discouraged by the fact that the conventional paper cups are generally provided with a bottom having a tough support which can not be caused to give way easily with hand.